Kisah Yurio dan Seorang Ibu-Ibu
by Dianzu
Summary: [ ficlet ] Kisah Yurio yang berbincang dengan seorang ibu-ibu di sebuah kolam ikan. [ otayuri ]


**_WARNING!_**

 ** _ANGGAP AJA PULKAM DARI KAZAKHSTAN KE RUSIA KAYAK DARI JAKARTA KE JAWA TENGAH. EHEHEHE._**

.

.

.

.

 **KISAH YURIO DAN SEORANG IBU-IBU**

 **Main cast:**

 **Yuri P., Otabek A., OC.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **YOI (c) MAPPA and Kubo**

 **WARN! BL, OOC, TYPO,** **BAHASA SUKA-SUKA.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Hari itu, Yuri Plisetsky atau biasa yang disapa Yurio pulang kampung ke Rusia bersama suami tercinta—Otabek Altin. Karena hari ini jalanan sangat macet dan hari sudah mulai larut, Yurio beserta Otabek singgah sejenak ke sebuah restoran di pinggir jalan. Terpampang tulisan 'buka 24 jam'.

Otabek memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir lalu masuk kedalam restoran dengan Yurio. Mereka memesan beberapa makanan untuk di santap dan memilih tempat paling ujung dekat kolam ikan.

Yurio dan Otabek memakan makanan mereka dengan lahap. Apalagi Yurio yang terlihat seperti orang kelaparan. Padahal sejak di mobil pemuda berambut pirang tersebut hanya tidur dan mendengkur.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan, sayang." Otabek mengelap sudut bibir Yurio yang terkena bumbu ayam bakar.

"Aku lapar sekali," ucap Yurio berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya. Malu diusap oleh sang suami.

Pria Kazakhstan itu hanya tersenyum lembut, lalu kembali menyantap makanannya.

 _KRING KRING_

"Siapa?" tanya Otabek saat mendengar suara handphone Yurio berdering. Yurio hanya menatap datar layar handphone nya, "Viktor _bangsat_ Nikiforov." ucap Yurio. Entah kenapa Yurio selalu badmood ketika melihat Viktor.

"Halo pak tua?" ucap Yurio mengangkat telepon.

 _"Kau sudah sampai mana sekarang?"_ tanya Viktor dari seberang telepon.

"Masih jauh." jawab Yurio cuek.

 _"Yasudah, kalau sudah sampai kabari aku atau Yuuri. Oke? Dah~"_

Yurio mendengus kesal ketika Viktor memutuskan panggilan sepihak. Dasar pria berambut uban!

Setelah makan malam, Otabek berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar makanan mereka. Yurio dengan iseng berjalan menuju kolam ikan. Dilihatnya papan dekat kolam yang bertuliskan _'Ikan Terapi. Masukkan kaki anda kedalam kolam, dan ikan terapi akan memanjakan kaki anda.'_

Pemuda berambut pirang sebahu pun mulai tertarik. Ia lepas kaus kaki dan sepatu kets nya. Lalu menaruhnya di dekat kolam. Kaki kanan pun ia masukkan kedalam kolam. Merasakan beberapa ikan mulai menggigiti kulit kakinya.

Yurio tertawa pelan, merasakan gigitan para ikan yang membuatnya geli. Kaki kiri pun Yurio masukkan kedalam kolam, dan sekarang seluruh ikan menuju kedua kakinya.

"Ahahaha~" Yurio tertawa pelan. Merasakan geli yang luar biasa. Ikan-ikan mulai agresif menggigiti kulit kaki Yurio. Terapi ini tidaklah buruk, Yurio menikmati setiap gigitan ikan-ikan kecil yang berada di dalam kolam.

 _PLUK_

Separuh ikan-ikan terapi itu mulai meninggalkan kaki Yurio dan pergi menuju kaki seorang... Ibu-ibu yang duduk di depan Yurio.

Yurio menatap ibu-ibu yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Memasukkan kedua kakinya kedalam kolam ikan dan mulai tertawa.

"AHAHAHAHAHA GELI!" ibu-ibu itu mulai tertawa sangat keras.

Restoran sedang sepi. Hari sudah mulai larut. Kalau saja ibu-ibu gendut ini tidak terlihat, Yurio akan mengira suara tawa tadi adalah suara kuntilanak.

"INI GELI BANGET! AHAHAHA ADUH GAK TAHAN!" ucap ibu-ibu tersebut.

Yurio hanya bisa tersenyum kaku, lalu kembali menikmati gigitan para ikan.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA~ GELI!"

Ketenangan Yurio berakhir sampai disini. Ibu-ibu dihadapannya terlalu berisik. Yurio jadi tidak khidmat menikmati gigitan ikan-ikan kecil.

"Kalau dirumah saya, ikan di kasih kaki malah kabur." ucap ibu-ibu tersebut mengajak Yurio berbincang.

Yurio hanya tertawa kaku, "Memang ikan dirumah ibu ikan apa?" tanya Yurio.

"Ikan gurame." jawab ibu-ibu itu polos.

Bolehkah Yurio menertawakan ibu-ibu dihadapannya? Jelas saja ikan terapi dan ikan gurame itu beda! Yurio jadi naik darah sendiri.

"Ibu sendiri dari mana? Trus mau kemana?" tanya ibu-ibu itu kepada Yurio.

Yurio hanya tertawa menahan amarah. Walau cantik begini, Yurio itu laki-laki! Masa disamakan dengan ibu-ibu?!

"Saya habis dari Kazakhstan, kampung suami saya. Sekarang mau ke Rusia, kampung saya." ucap Yurio berusaha lembut.

"Ohh... Kalau saya berasal dari Swiss, suami saya berasal dari Scotlandia—" ucap ibu-ibu tersebut. Yurio hanya mengangguk.

"—Tapi saya mau ke Spanyol." lanjut ibu-ibu itu.

Yurio hanya menatap datar wajah ibu-ibu tersebut.

"Pokoknya saya mau ke Spanyol! Harus ke Spanyol!" ibu-ibu itu mulai merengek pada Yurio. Yurio hanya menatap horor ibu-ibu dihadapannya.

 _'Mau lu ke Spanyol kek, ke Prancis kek, ke Ciamis kek, ke Jonggol kek gua gak peduli sumpah.'_ Yurio berniat menyudahi terapi ikannya. Berada di hadapan ibu-ibu memang menyusahkan. Tapi...

"Lho, kok ibu udahan terapi ikannya?" tanya ibu-ibu tersebut.

"Ahaha, suami saya sudah menunggu." ucap Yurio sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Suami ibu yang tinggi itu ya? Yang lagi bayar makanan?" tanya ibu-ibu tersebut sambil menunjuk Otabek.

Tebakan ibu-ibu memang selalu benar.

"Iya." jawab Yurio sekilas. Sedikit merutuki sang suami yang terlalu lama membayar makanan.

"Masih lama keliatannya, mending ibu nunggu sambil terapi disini." ucap ibu-ibu itu. Yurio sih sebenarnya gak betah duduk berdua bareng ibu-ibu rempong. Tapi dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, ia masih ingin menikmati terapi ikan-ikan kecil itu.

Alhasil Yurio kembali duduk di hadapan ibu-ibu. Ibu-ibu itu tersenyum senang melihat Yurio.

"Kalo kaki kita banyak dikerumuni ikan-ikan, itu tandanya kaki kita banyak penyakit ya?" tanya ibu-ibu tersebut sambil memasang wajah berpikir.

"Iya, katanya banyak kulit mati di kaki." jawab Yurio. Setidaknya topik pembicaraannya masih seputar tentang ikan-ikan terapi.

"Hmmm, berarti kalo saya masukin tangan bisa dong. Siapa tahu tangan saya juga banyak penyakit." ucap ibu-ibu tersebut.

Yurio menatap heran, _'Punya penyakit kok bangga?'_ pikir pemuda berambut pirang sebahu.

Ibu-ibu itu mulai memasukkan tangannya kedalam kolam. "Kok gak ada ikan yang gigit ya?"

Yurio hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya. Jelas saja ikan-ikan itu hanya tertarik pada kulit mati di kaki!

Ibu-ibu itu semakin memajukan tangannya untuk masuk kedalam kolam. Berusaha menggapai para ikan-ikan kecil. Dan...

 _BRAK_

"KYAA! TOLONG!"

Ibu-ibu itu nyebur kedalam kolam. Yurio langsung ikutan nyebur kedalam kolam, berusaha menyelamatkan ibu-ibu tersebut. Beruntung Yurio bisa berenang. Bak superhero, Yurio membawa ibu-ibu tersebut ke tepian kolam. Para pegawai restoran dan Otabek mulai menghampiri Yurio dan ibu-ibu tersebut.

"Uhuk, uhuk—" Yurio terbatuk sesaat. Ia berusaha naik ke tepian kolam. Otabek dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh mungil Yurio dari dalam kolam.

Yurio basah kuyup.

"Yurio, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Otabek khawatir. Tangan besarnya mengusap lembut rambut Yurio. Berusaha membersihkan genangan air yang tersisa di area wajah sang belahan jiwa.

"Uhuk—tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana keadaan ibu-ibu itu?" tanya Yurio.

Mata Otabek dan Yurio beralih pada sosok ibu-ibu basah kuyup yang tertawa girang, "AHAHAHA TADI ITU MENYENANGKAN! AKU MAU LAGI!"

Eh?! Kok ibu-ibu itu malah kegirangan?

Dengan sigap ibu-ibu itu segera di tahan oleh beberapa orang berbaju putih. Siapa mereka?

"Ah, maaf atas kelalaian kami. Ibu-ibu ini berhasil kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa." ucap pria berbaju putih membungkuk kearah Yurio dan Otabek.

Yurio dan Otabek terdiam sejenak.

"JADI MAKSUDNYA IBU-IBU ITU GILA?!" Yurio berteriak. Otabek mulai menjauhi telinganya.

Oke, jadi daritadi Yurio berbincang akrab dengan orang gila?!

Yurio _sweatdrop_.

"Lho, Yuri? Yurio?!" Otabek mulai panik melihat Yurio pingsan.

Dan ibu-ibu itu hanya tertawa riang dan berusaha menceburkan diri kedalam kolam. Lagi.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N:**

 **INI APAA?! /banting lemari/ saya tau ini receh. receh sekali malah:'v maklum hasil kegabutan. ehehe jadi maafkan jika memang tidak menarik TvT /sungkem/**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
